Subliminar
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Sabia que tem pessoas que acabam sozinhas, porque não conseguem abrir os olhos?
**Subliminar.**

 _Segunda-feira._

Naquele dia, quando Riza Hawkeye foi fazer sua higiene matinal, ela notou algo estranho. Não era a tampa do vaso levantada - hábito de Roy que ela vinha brigando para fazê-lo parar - e nem a fragrância masculina que pairava no ar, pois aquele perfume já estava tão impregnado em todos os cômodos do local que acabou se transformando em uma das características que lhe davam a sensação de que aquele apartamento era seu lar.

Não, não foi nada disso. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi um par de escovas de dente que estavam colocadas em um potinho em cima da pia. Não se lembrava de ter colocado uma segunda escova ali. Azul era a sua cor favorita, por isso Riza sempre escolhia essa cor para os seus pertences. As duas escovas eram azuis, então imaginou que fossem dela. Mas não se lembrava de ter pegado a segunda. Nenhuma parecia velha, logo não havia motivos para trocar a que estava em uso e, mesmo que tivesse pegado uma com essa intenção, Riza prezava muito a organização para não jogar a antiga no lixo.

 _Acho que estou ficando louca_ , pensou.

Pegou a escova que aparentava ser mais nova e a guardou de volta na gaveta.

* * *

\- Eu não acredito nisso! - Roy Mustang, 28 anos, deitado no chão de sua casa, com cabelo e roupas amassadas, e uma dor de cabeça que indicava uma ressaca da noite anterior, gritava, indignado. - Hughes? Hugheeees? - Sem resposta. - EI, MAES, ME RESPONDE!

\- Urghhh, cala a boca, Roy! Minha cabeça tá me matando. - Maes Hughes, noivo, deitado no sofá da casa de seu melhor amigo, tentando se recuperar de sua despedida de solteiro, que ocorrera na noite anterior.

\- Mas eu não consigo entender. Eu sou o melhor padrinho de casamento do mundo, não sou?

\- Sim, você é. - _De novo isso_ , ele pensou.

\- E eu planejei a despedida de solteiro perfeita, não planejei?

\- Sim, você planejou. - _Será que já posso ir pra casa?_

\- E você gostou, não gostou?

\- Foi ótima. - _Queria comer a torta de maçã da Gracia_.

Roy sentou-se no chão. Sua cabeça ainda doía.

\- Me responde mais uma coisa?

\- Fala, Roy.

\- Como, COMO você consegue passar uma noite inteira com todas aquelas mulheres lindas que estavam lá pra você, e não aproveitar nada? Ficou bebendo lá, conversando com elas, e não aproveitou nada! Nem mesmo a Lucy, que deve ser a loira mais bonita dessa cidade.

\- A Riza vai ficar irritada se ouvir você falando isso, hein.

\- Hah, até parece.

Roy coçou a cabeça. _Riza_. Lembrou-se vagamente da manhã do dia anterior, quando a viu andando pelas ruas, usando roupas casuais, ao lado de um homem que ele não conhecia.

Aquilo o incomodava, e sua cabeça já doía o suficiente por conta da ressaca, não precisava de ajuda. Voltou a focar em Hughes.

\- Mas é sério, Hughes. Era sua despedida de solteiro. Sua última noite de liberdade. Daqui dois dias você nunca mais vai poder aproveitar a vida com outra mulher e você não faz nada? Despedida de solteiro não conta como traição.

Hughes riu.

\- Elas eram lindas mesmo, Roy. Mas elas não são a Gracia.

\- Mas era uma noite. Uma noite!

\- Mesmo assim.

Hughes levantou-se do sofá, soltando algumas reclamações sobre como seu padrinho podia deixar ele dormir naquele sofá duro, e sentou-se do lado de Roy. Ajustou os óculos e pegou algo em seu bolso.

 _De novo não_ , Roy pensou.

\- OLHA SÓ QUE LINDA QUE MINHA FUTURA ESPOSA É. ELA É LINDA, NÃO É? Não olha muito, porque ela é minha. MAS ME DIZ, PORQUE EU VOU FICAR COM ALGUMA OUTRA MULHER SE EU TENHO A GRACIA ME ESPERANDO DAQUI DOIS DIAS?

Roy suspirou. Seu amigo era louco.

Se prender a uma pessoa só era loucura.

\- Eu conheço a Gracia, para de por essa foto na minha cara!

Hughes deu um beijo na foto e a guardou.

\- Mas é sério, Roy. Você não entende. A Gracia é a minha pessoa.

\- Huh? Você ainda ta bêbado?

\- Não. Caramba, Roy, almas gêmeas. Sua outra metade! Você nunca pensou nisso?

-... Não?

Hughes tossiu, e isso indicava um longo discurso sobre sua noiva pela frente. Roy sentiu-se arrependido por ter iniciado a conversa.

\- Você não pretende ficar a vida toda sozinho, não é? Eu não tenho como te explicar. É aquela pessoa que te conhece melhor do que ninguém, mesmo que você tente esconder, ela te conhece. E você não consegue ficar junto de nenhuma outra pessoa, mesmo tendo várias outras por ai, porque não faz sentido estar com alguém que não seja aquela. Casar com ela é maravilhoso, mas na verdade isso não importa, porque com ou sem casamento você sente que acabaria ficando com ela até o fim, de qualquer jeito.E isso te torna uma pessoa melhor, porque só a ver sorrir já compensa qualquer dificuldade _._ É quando você...

\- O casamento não ta te deixando um pouco dramático, não? – Roy riu.

\- Você não entende porque ainda não a encontrou. – Hughes pensou um pouco melhor – Ou talvez você tenha encontrado, mas ainda não é esperto o bastante pra perceber. Sabia que tem gente que acaba sozinho, porque não consegue abrir os olhos?

\- Hah, besteira. Isso não existe. A vida tem que ser aproveitada, e não dá pra aproveitar ela se prendendo aos outros.

\- Quando você conhecer a sua pessoa, você vai entender. Você vai olhar pra ela e pensar 'eu te amo' e você vai entender. E ai... – Hughes tirou novamente a foto de Gracia do bolso. – Você vai ficar como eu!

\- Claro, claro.

 _Meu melhor amigo é um maluco._

* * *

 _Quarta-feira._

O apartamento de Riza era simples.

Não que não pudesse pagar por algo mais luxuoso – pelo contrário, um dos maiores motivos pelos quais muitos entravam no exército era pelo salário que caia no fim do mês -, mas é que Riza era prática.

Trabalhar para o exército era uma profissão difícil, que exigia muita força física e psicológica. Não era raro que precisasse passar dias longe de casa, ou então que voltasse apenas para fazer coisas essenciais, como tomar banho e dormir. Logo, não fazia sentido investir em uma casa luxuosa ou grande, quando morava sozinha e mal aproveitava o seu lar.

Um apartamento com quarto, cozinha, e banheiro.

Uma estante de livros para ler em algum de seus raros dias de folga.

Pouca decoração.

Tudo na quantidade necessária.

Para Riza, aquilo bastava.

Em consequência disso, seus utensílios para cozinha também eram poucos. Não possuía muitos pratos, talheres ou copos, pois não tinha o costume de receber ninguém em casa (Roy era praticamente a única exceção).

E foi na cozinha que ela encontrou, num fim de tarde, mais uma coisa estranha.

Havia uma xícara de café a mais no armário.

Branca, com detalhes em azul.

Muito parecida com aquela que ela estava usando, até mesmo os detalhes eram parecidos, porém não era a mesma.

E Riza tinha certeza que aquela xícara não era sua. Não havia a ganho, e com certeza não tinha comprado, mas ela estava lá.

Escova azul na segunda. Xícara azul na quarta.

Riza colocou a nova xícara de volta no armário.

 _Ao menos ela é bonita._

* * *

\- Ugh, que tédio.

\- O que houve, coronel?

\- Não tenho nin... – Pausa. Aquela voz. Olhou para o lado, e deu um pulo da cadeira. – Riza?! Por que você veio nesse bar?

\- Pelo mesmo motivo que o senhor, estou entediada.

\- E porque está entediada?

\- Primeiro dia de folga em um bom tempo. Não sei bem o que fazer. E o senhor?

Roy olhou a expressão cansada da loira. Fazia mais de um ano que a guerra havia acabado, mas ele reconhecia a expressão. Reconhecia em seu próprio rosto, depois de mais uma noite de pesadelos.

\- Não tenho ninguém pra beber comigo.

\- Entendi. Posso beber com o senhor, se quiser.

\- Que? – Outro pulo.

Riza riu.

Mesmo o sorriso de Riza era sério. Roy forçou-se a ignorar a vontade que sentiu de tocar no rosto dela. Limitou-se a sorrir junto

Era engraçado como Roy sempre tivera jeito com mulheres e, no entanto, quando se tratava de Riza – que se tornava cada vez mais adulta aos seus olhos - , ele nunca sabia ao certo como agir.

\- Estou brincando, senhor. Não posso beber. Amanhã trabalho.

\- Eu também. Mas quem liga? – Ele tomou outro gole. – Ao menos me acompanha enquanto eu bebo?

\- Claro.

Algumas (várias) bebidas depois, o relógio já indicava 2h da manhã.

\- Ei, Riza? – Roy estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, segurando um copo na mão. Olhava para Riza, que estava sentada ao seu lado, ainda sem ter tocado no único copo de bebida alcoólica que ele havia insistido em comprar para ela.

\- Sim?

\- Você pretende se casar?

\- Não. – A resposta direta não surpreendeu Roy, que já imaginava o motivo da resposta.

\- Por que não?

\- Não posso. Por todas as vidas que eu já tirei, eu não tenho mais o direito de me casar, e nem de ter filhos.

Roy entendia o que ela dizia. Casamento e filhos também não faziam mais parte de seu projeto de vida. Ele também sabia qual era o peso que aqueles que participaram de uma guerra carregavam. Mesmo assim, teve vontade de dizer a Riza que ela estava errada. Desistiu, pois sabia que nada faria a tenente mudar de idéia.

\- Entendi.

Toda vez que Roy olhava o sorriso triste de Riza, ele sentia raiva de sua alquimia, que não era capaz de acabar com aquela tristeza.

\- Eu não suporto pensar que alguém como você tem que carregar essa culpa.

\- Eu suporto. É o caminho que eu escolhi. E eu não me arrependo dele. – Riza disse, com convicção.

Logo em seguida, pegou o copo que estava do seu lado, ainda cheio, e o bebeu.

Roy riu.

Ele amava Riza.

\- Eu também não vou me casar. – Disse. – Posso ficar ao seu lado. Assim nenhum de nós vai se sentir sozinho.

Ela sorriu.

\- Agradeço muito, coronel.

\- Roy.

\- Como?

\- Ao menos enquanto estivermos sozinhos, me chame de Roy. – Era claro que já havia percebido, mas ele não tinha coragem de dizer em voz alta que a amava. Às vezes Roy sentia que não tinha esse direito. Mesmo assim, queria tê-la por perto. – Gosto de escutar você dizer o meu nome.

Roy aproximou-se, inseguro sobre qual seria a reação dela, mas, antes que a insegurança pudesse o fazer desistir (efeito que, quando se tratava de mulheres, apenas Riza provocava), a beijou.

Riza não o afastou, mas quando ele se afastou, esperou que ela o desse um tapa em sua cara, xingasse, ou o pior, apenas saísse andando, sem demonstrar reação, mas, quando a olhou, viu que Riza estava surpresa, mas não aparentava estar irritada. Seu rosto estava vermelho.

\- Roy. – Foi a primeira vez que ela o chamou pelo nome, em voz baixa.

Foi a primeira vez que Roy havia a beijado.

* * *

 _Sexta-feira._

Riza encontrou um álbum de fotos dentro de um dos armários da sala.

Era azul e muitos dos espaços para por as fotos ainda não haviam sido preenchidos.

Riza não era muito fã de fotografias. Nunca foi um hábito em sua família e, depois de entrar para o exército, algumas lembranças desses anos passavam em sua mente com tanta freqüência, que ela não via necessidade para recordações.

Ela não gostava de se apegar a coisas materiais.

Mesmo assim, abriu o álbum. E sorriu.

A maioria das imagens eram dela. Fotografias que ela nem se lembrava de ter tirado. Havia até mesmo uma – rara – foto na qual ela estava sorrindo. Fotografias do Black Hayate. Uma foto antiga, onde estavam Roy, Riza, Hughes e Gracia. Uma única foto dela sozinha com Roy Mustang.

Riza com certeza não gostava de se apegar a coisas materiais.

Mesmo assim, guardou o álbum de volta no lugar.

De repente a xícara e a escova não pareciam mais tão estranhas assim.

* * *

 _Sábado._

Era uma das raras ocasiões na qual Roy e Riza tinham folga no mesmo dia, e eles se encontravam no apartamento dela. Era fim de tarde, e ele estava acabando de se arrumar para voltar para casa.

Riza fingiu não perceber quando Roy, sem falar nada, tirou uma jaqueta que estava guardada em sua mala, e colocou sobre a cadeira que havia no quarto, antes de deitar-se novamente na cama.

\- Só vou ficar mais um pouco. – Resmungou.

Ela olhou para a peça de roupa que estava na cadeira. Era uma jaqueta preta e grossa, que dificilmente ele usaria naqueles meses de verão.

" _Provavelmente vai ficar jogada nessa cadeira por um bom tempo, até ele ter chance de usar._ "

Riza riu, e se levantou. Foi até a cozinha e pegou sua xícara de café de sempre e também a xícara nova. Colocou café nas duas e voltou para o quarto.

Teve que se segurar para manter a pose séria de sempre, ao ver a reação de Roy em notar a segunda xícara. Quase parecia uma criança com medo de tomar bronca.

\- Obrigada. – Ele disse, pegando a xícara que ela oferecia.

Riza sentou-se na cama e tomou um gole do café.

\- Café é um pouco ruim de tomar nesse calor, não é? – Comentou.

\- É. Mas não consigo me livrar desse vício. O seu café é o meu favorito, aliás.

\- Um chá gelado seria melhor. Ainda mais nesse calor. – Olhou novamente para a cadeira. – É difícil até pensar em ter que usar uma jaqueta amanhã.

Silêncio.

Ela queria rir.

Deixou a xícara na escrivaninha.

\- Roy?

\- Sim.

\- O que você acha de morarmos juntos?

A pergunta o deixou ainda mais surpreso.

\- É sério? Aqui? Ou na minha casa?

\- Não me importa qual das casas. Mas quero morar com você. O que acha?

\- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Riza. Não me importa o lugar também. – Ele tentava manter o mesmo tom casual da loira, claramente sem sucesso.

\- Talvez aqui fosse mais fácil. Você não teria que trazer tanta mudança, já que seus pertences pessoais estão todos aparecendo por aqui.

\- Você percebeu?! – Ela concordou com a cabeça, séria. – Droga! Desculpa, Riza, é que eu achei que você não fosse gostar da idéia mas... – Sua risada o interrompeu. Ele desistiu de falar, e sorriu junto. – Eu te amo tanto.

\- Eu também, Roy.

Ela o beijou.

\- Só tem uma coisa.

\- O que?

Ela pensou na escova de dente azul, que havia feito ela se confundir. E nos detalhes azuis da xícara que tornava ela muito parecida com aquela que sempre usava.

\- Azul é a minha cor.

E o beijou novamente.

Ele a olhou por alguns instantes depois que se separaram.

\- Tá. Ok.

" _Você não pretende ficar a vida toda sozinho, não é? Eu não tenho como te explicar. É aquela pessoa que te conhece melhor do que ninguém, mesmo que você tente esconder, ela te conhece. E você não consegue ficar junto de nenhuma outra pessoa, mesmo tendo várias outras por ai, porque não faz sentido estar com alguém que não seja aquela. Casar com ela é maravilhoso, mas na verdade isso não importa, porque com ou sem casamento você sente que acabaria ficando com ela até o fim, de qualquer jeito. E isso te torna uma pessoa melhor, porque só ver ela sorrir já compensa qualquer dificuldade.E... Quando você conhecer a sua pessoa, você vai entender. Você vai olhar pra ela e pensar 'eu te amo' e você vai entender."_

\- Tá. – Repetiu, ao lembrar-se das palavras sem sentido de Hughes. – Entendi.

" _É, Hughes. Entendi."_

" _Ela é a minha pessoa."_

\- Eu gosto de vermelho. – Falou. 

* * *

N/A:

Primeira fic de FMA que eu escrevo na vida, feita pra dar de presente de aniversário pra Thais. 3 3

AEEEE, UM ANO DEPOIS, NEM ACREDITO QUE ESSA FIC SAIU!1! Mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra fazer uma fic que nem é comprida, mas cê sabe que a culpa é do Naruto, né? AHUAHUA Bom, mas é isso ai, não teve cerimônia de casamento e tals na fic porque eu realmente acho que royai combina mais assim, só ficando juntos e sem precisar celebrar ou fazer cerimônias, porque o que é certo é certo e eles são certos demais um pro outro, maas foi feita com muito amor então espero que você goste da fic dos desenhos e de todo o resto, PARABÉNS TE AMO MUITO OBRIGADA POR SER ESSA AMIGA AFUNDADA EM FMA E FREE! E CLAMP QUE DIVIDE OS SURTOS COMIGO E CHORA PELAS FICS QUE NUNCA SÃO ATUALIZADAS CONTINUE SEMPRE ASSIM O HOST CLUB TE AMA. 3 HUAUHAUHA


End file.
